Chapter 1
Chapter One:Attack On Hollow Manor "Aqua?...Aqua?"Terra yelled. "Yes?What is it?"Aqua replied. "I was just seeing if you and the baby are okay." "We are.I still haven't thought of a name though.By the way,do you know a spell that can cool me down?I'm burning up."Aqua said with a sigh. Terra replied saying he did,pulled out his wand,aimed it at Aqua and the baby,and said the spell. "Ventus."He said.The spell "Ventus" created a small breeze from the tip of the wand,cooling Aqua down instantly. "Ventus...Ventus...I got it!"Aqua shouted,surprising Terra. "Oww...What?Got what?"He asked in curiosity. "The baby's name.We'll name him 'Ventus'.Think about it.Your name and my name have to do with an element.So will his.And his name will be a spell.How rare is that?"Aqua said with a happy tone. "Well George's last name is a spell."Terra said. "That doesn't count.Nobody is gonna call him Bombarda.But people will say his name.And then realize his name is a spell.Get it?" "... ... ...No... ... ..."Terra said with a confused look on his face.Aqua then let out a huge sigh. "By the way,what was it you wanted to give to Ventus?,,,I like that name."Aqua said,smiling doen at Ventus.Ventus then looked into Aqua's eyes,turned his head in confusion,then smiled and cooed. "Ha ha.He seems to like it too. ...Oh yeah.What i wanted to give him is this."Terra said,reaching into his pocket.He pulled out a necklace with a ring around it. "Remember when i found this inside the Forbidden Forest?Well...after much thinking,i decided that i want him to have it.Hopefully he will grow to appreciate it."Terra said,putting the necklace around Ventus.Ventus looked down at the ring,smiled,and laughed with joy.Aqua and Terra then looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly,Terra stood up violently.He looked out the window,his wand in hand. "Terra,whats wrong?"Aqua asked in a rush,standing up herself.Terra then turned to her and then looked at Ventus. "Remember that little trapdoor i made a couple of days ago?"Terra asked with a dead-serious tone. "Of...course."Aqua said. "Put Ventus inside that hatch.Cast the Shield Spell that i created around him.Then come back.Don't ask questions.Just do it."Terra demanded.Aqua nodded her head and went downstairs.She took out her wand. "Lumos Maxima."She said.The spell lighted up the dark house.She slowly crept downstairs,knowing what could be waiting for her.She looked around the corner and aimed her wand.She saw the hatch and ran to it.When she opened it,she found an old picture of her and Terra,before Ventus was born.She smiled and laid Ventus into the hatch.She also put the picture of her and Terra in their as well as a picture of her,Terra,and Ventus after his birth.She then waved her wand around Ventus.Suddenly a gray orb appeared around Ventus and then disappeared.A small tear fell from her eye.She then closed the hatch and turned around and ran upstairs. "Okay.Tell me whats going on."Aqua demanded. "Someone is inside the barrier."Terra answered. "How many?" "... ... ... at least 10."Terra answered, looking down. "Actually...there is more..."A voice said behind them.Terra and Aqua turned around to see a woman standing there in all black. "Hmm...I should of seen it coming.Of course you would come here knowing that you would risk dying...Carissa Lestrange.I see you inherited your mothers looks,but your fathers brains."Terra said,threatning. "Actually...I'm much prettier than my mother and have nothing in common with my father...blasted fool.He can rot in Azkeban for all i care.Hmph."Carissa said. "Well i suggest you turn around and go."Terra said.Suddenly,a black smoke appeared behind Carissa and 11 people dressed in black robes and metal mask appeared. "And take your posy with you."Aqua said.Carissa then laughed. "Oh don't waste your breath.I think you know what is going to happen...right?"Carissa said. "Of course...which is why i had this planned."Terra said.He grabbed Aqua's hand and they Disapparated behind them. "Stupify!"Terra said. "Petrificus Totalus!"Aqua said.A man blocked Terra's Stunning Spell,while Aqua's spell hit one.Then all the people started firing spells at them.It suddenly became a full on war to the death.Then,out of the blue,a spell came through a window and hit a man in the robes.Two more spells followed,hitting the floor and incapacitating two more people. "Huh?!...Who did that?...Show yourself!"Carissa demanded. "Expelliarmus!"Aqua said,disarming a person in the robes. "Incarcerous!"Terra said,conjuring a chain around a man. Terra then looked out a window and saw his friend,George,outside trying to help.He then laughed a little and continued the fight.There was still 6 more people,including Carissa, left for them to defeat.They exchanged spells back and forth like a tennis match. "Wait!"Carissa yelled,demanding her group to stop attacking.Terra and Aqua still had their wands pointed. "I only came for something.Something i know you have....Hehehehe."Carissa said with an evil smile. "What is it?What do you want?"Aqua said,her wand still pointed. "Hehehe...The Resurrection Stone."Carissa said.Terra's eyes then looked away for a moment then back at Carissa. "What is that?And even if we knew where it was,do you think we would tell you?"Terra lied. "LIAR!!!...I know you know where it is...And if you dont tell...i kill all those important to...*GASP*!" Carissa gasped.She gasped at the sight of the Hobliean Dagger,a dagger which is supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts. "Where did you get that?"Carissa questioned a New Death Eater holding the dagger. "I found it during the clash upstairs.It sparked my interest.Now its mine."A New Death Eater said. "Avada Kedavra!!!"Carissa cast the killing curse on the New Death Eater and grabbed the dagger.She looked at it in confusion,as it is supposed to be in an anti-theft bank.She then walked over to Aqua and grabbed her and threw her to a New Death Eater. "Take her!!Take her outside!!I want to talk to this one eye-to-eye!!"She demanded.The New Death Eaters took Aqua's wand and dragged her outside to keep her hostage.After she was outside,one New Death Eater was left to stand guard.Carissa then cast the Stunning Spell,knocking Terra to the ground and held him down. "Now now...tell me...how did you get this dagger?How did it leave my hiding spot?"Carissa asked. "I-I--found it...during an expedition-" LIAR!!!THAT DAGGER IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY VAULT IN GRINGOTTS!!!" "I swear!!!It was in the Forbidden Forest when i was hiking through it!!!"Terra pleaded. "YOUR A LIAR!!!YOU BLOOD-TRAITOR!!!CRUCIO!!!CRUCIO!!!"Carissa tortured him. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!AAAGGHHH!!!"Terra screamed in pain.The torture from the Cruciatus Curse was so painful that Terra began to cry blood.Carissa tortured him for the longest time.As if she were never gonna stop.She then finally stopped and Terra kept trying to breathe. "Now how did you get into my vault...what else did you take...how did you get inside it?"Carissa asked. "I-I-I d-d-didn't break i-into y-y-your v-vault..."Terra said,weakly.Carissa then let out a huge sigh. "Bring her back in.I want her here for this.Hehehehe"Carissa said with an evil smile.The New Death Eaters went and dragged Aqua back in,who was also tortured for information but never gave any. "You know,deary...you two are very hard to crack...your lucky im letting you live for now...however...the same cannot be said with him..."Carissa said. "W-w-what are y-you s-saying?"Aqua asked. "He will die...right now."Carissa then aimed her wand at Terra. "Like hell''.Expelliarmus!"Aqua said.She pulled out a wand from a New Death Eater's hand and disarmed Carissa.However,New Death Eaters then grabbed her and the wand.Carissa then recovered her wand. "Hehehehe...you had a little fight left in you...stunning...however,that was your biggest mistake...Say hi to my mother for me..."Carissa said,threatning. "W-what?"Aqua said. "''Avada Kedavra."Carissa fired the killing curse at Aqua and killed her.Aqua's body fell to the floor like a little kid dropping a toy.She then turned to Terra. "Now now...i suppose its your turn...dont worry though...It will hurt...Avada Kedavra."Carissa fired the killing curse at Terra,killing him.When the smoke from the spell cleared up,Aqua's and Terra's dead bodies laid there.George saw everything happen.Suddenly,Carissa heard a baby coe.She walked over to where the hatch was and opened it to find Ventus. "Ah haha!Looky here!They got busy and had a baby!Hahaha!Well now...New Death Eaters...What is my number one rule?"Carissa asked. "Never leave any survivors."The New Death Eaters said. "That's right.And that even means babies.*Sigh* Sorry little baby.But you cant live.Hahahaha!...Avada Kedavra!"Carissa said,firing the Killing Curse at Ventus.When the spell impacted the shield,it weakened the spell enough to nullify the Killing effect.However the spell hit Ventus in the eye,causing the iris to turn black and leave a scar going vertically up the left side of his face.Carissa then felt a sharp pain run through her body. She toppled over for a minute or two and then stood up. She turned towards a fireplace that was infront of her and flicked a gold coin in it.Carrisa and the New Death Eaters then apparated away,leaving the house in ruins.After they left,George went to Ventus and picked him up,knowing he was still alive. "I'm sorry...Terra...Aqua...I...I will make sure Luna gets him.I swear."George said to the dead bodies of Terra and Aqua.He then apparated away.He then appeared at a house on the side of a beach.He knocked on the door and a woman with long,blond hair appeared with her two 15 year old sons. "Yes,George?"She said. "Luna...Terra and Aqua are dead.But their baby,Ventus, is still alive.I have brought him to you.Please take care of him."George said fast.He then handed Luna the baby,turned around,and apparated away.Luna looked down at Ventus' wound. "That needs to be treated,doesn't it?"She said. "Who is he?"One of her sons asked. "This is your godbrother.He is a member of the family now.And you will treat him right."Luna said,fiercely. "Of course....But what happaned?" "...You dont need to know.For now let him sleep." END OF CHAPTER ONE